The present invention relates to Christmas tree lights, and relates more particularly to such a Christmas tree light which fits the manufacturing tolerance of the bulb and which has water guide means to guide out water and snow.
FIG. 6 is a cross sectional view of a Christmas tree light according to the prior art. This structure of Chrismas tree light comprises a downwardly-opened socket holder (3') having two wire holes (31') at the top, two electric wires (3',4') having a respective metal terminal (41',51') respectively inserted through the wire holes (31') into the inside of the socket holder (3'), a downwardly-opened lamp socket (2') mounted in the socket holder (3'), and a bulb (1') mounted in the lamp socket (2') and having two electric contact legs (11') respectively disposed in contact with the metal terminals (41',51') of the electric wires (4',5'). This structure of Christmas tree light is functional, however it still has drawbacks. Because the bulb (1') is made by blowing, a manufacturing tolerance on the outer diameter is not inevitable. If the outer diameter of the bulb (1') does not fit the inner diameter of the lamp socket (2') perfectly, the bulb (1') may be unable to be firmly retained to the lamp socket (2') if the outer diameter of the bulb (1') is too small, the bulb (1') or the lamp socket (2') may be forced to break upon the insertion of the bulb (1') into the lamp socket (2') if the outer diameter of the bulb (1') is too big. Another drawback of this structure of Christmas tree light is that water or snow tends to pass through the wire holes (31') to the inside of the socket holder (3') and to be accumulated in the space (W) defined within the socket holder (3') around the top end of the lamp socket (2'), thereby causing the metal terminals (41',50') of the electric wires (4,5) and the electric contact legs (11') of the 'bulb (1') to be dipped in water or snow. Furthermore, because the lamp socket (2') and the socket holder (3') are respectively molded from plastic, they tend to expand when hot, or shrink when cold. If the lamp socket (2') and the socket holder (3') are caused to deform, the lamp socket (2') may drop from the socket holder (3'). Therefore, this structure of Christmas tree light is not durable in use